Unnoticed
by Cold Dusk
Summary: Angie Aoi is just an average girl who is invisible to everyone in high school. Just then a boy notices her and she experiences new things! AngiexAsh AshxAngie Morpheusshipping


I'm just an average girl. I have short turquoise hair and gold eyes. I'm a small town girl named Angie Aoi, who barely passed the entrance exams to Castelia High. I'm the girl you would see on a bench or walking around. Someone you wouldn't noticed. I'm practically no one.

I'm a girl, who has a huge crush on a boy named Ash Ketchum. He's the reason why I wanted to go to this boarding school.

I go completely unnoticed by everyone. I can be in a crowd and blend in perfectly.

I currently have no social life nor any friends.

I'm just a poor, socially awkward newbie.

It's been a month now. I'm totally over it.

Today was a battling contest for fun, since it was a Friday and our teacher is really nice. Her name was Jasmine Mikan or something.

Ms. Mikan: "Who wants to go first?"

She asked the class as most of them raised their hands. I'm in the VERY VERY corner of the bench, lowering myself, so I don't get picked.

Ms. Mikan: "How about..."

She scanned the room. Don't make eye contact with ANY TEACHER.

Ms. Mikan: "How about Miss Aoi."

She said. Everyone craned- NOT TURNED! CRANED! towards me.

Status look: petrified. Eyes widen. Beads of sweat going down my forehead. Mouth agape slightly.

I quickly shook my head and went down. Every eye was staring at me! Totally scary! I'm trying to look calm, but it's not working.

Ms. Mikan: "How about we have... Mr. Ketchum down here!"

She said.

My heart froze right there. No! No! No! Anyone but him!

As he came down, the sun shined and his hair looked so heavenly. His eyes sparkled. He looked like a god.

Ash: "Let's have a good match!"

He smiled and extended his hand.

I warily smiled and took his hand.

DON'T PANIC! It's a friendly handshake. It means nothing. BUT WHAT IF IT MEANS SOMETHING AND I NEVER CAUGHT ON! No, Angie! Stop going delusional! Everything will be over and done with and we will move on with life. BUT WHAT IF THIS WILL BE LIFE CHANGING?! No! Pull yourself together!

Me: "Yes, let's."

I said politely.

Ms. Mikan: "Students, ready set go!"

She shouted as her arm rose.

Ash: "Go Snivy!"

He called.

Me: "Go Rotom!"

I called.

(Let us skip to the end)

Rotom and Snivy were exhausted. Neither one of them wanted to faint. But one of them fell.

Ms. Mikan: "Rotom has fainted. The winner is Ash Ketchum!"

She yelled.

I returned my Rotom. Well, how could I win over THE Ash Ketchum.

I was about to go back to my seat, but something stopped me.

Ash: "Hey, great battle!~"

He said as he extended his hand.

I took it and shook it.

This means EVERYTHING! No, shut up self.

Ms. Mikan: "Now, next two students..."

She continued.

Let's skip to English with Ms. Nagi.

It was right after that other class. I quickly went to my locker and went to my desk in the corner.

I think I will play some music to pass the time.

I put in earbuds and started zoning out.

What I didn't notice is Ash Ketchum had the same class as me.

He decided to come early to class in hopes of seeing Angie again. It wasn't anything special. She seemed a little lonely that's all.

He quickly spotted her in the desk in the corner. He raced off towards her and sat in the desk next to her.

His palms were getting a little sweaty and he felt a little anxious.

Ash: "Hey, Angie."

He greeted but she continued to look away from him.

That kinda got him nervous. Did she not like him? Why was she ignoring him?

Everyone was slowly coming into the room.

After a while, the class was full and Ms. Nagi came into the classroom.

Ms. Nagi: "Class, please open your textbooks to page 40."

She asked. Angie then took out her earbuds and did as she was asked.

Ash let out a breath that he didn't know he held. She didn't hear him because she had earbuds on! She wasn't ignoring him!

After class, when everyone was getting ready to leave for the next, Ash went up to Angie.

Ash: "Hey Angie."

He greeted.

Angie: "Hey Ash."

She greeted back.

SHE WAS ANSWERING HIM! Yes! He rejoiced.

Ash: "Wanna sit with me at lunch?"

He asked.

Angie: "Sure."

She said.

STUPID ANGIE! Just 'sure'?! URGHHHH!

At lunch Angie was lost. She had her sack lunch in her hand and a water bottle in another. She was trying to find Ash but to no success.

She might as well eat in the stalls again. She sighed.

Just then a voice called out to her.

"Angie! Over here!"

She turned around and saw Ash running towards her.

Ash: "Hey! We are over here!"

He said as he took her hand and dragged her to where his friends were.

Ash: "Ok!~ Everyone this is Angie. Angie, these are my friends."

He introduced.

"I'm Drew Shu."

The dude with the green hair said.

"I'm May Haruka."

The girl with the red bandana said.

"I'm Misty Kasumi."

The red head said.

"I'm Serena Gabena."

The blonde said.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz."

The bluenette said.

"Paul Shinji."

The purple head said.

"Kenny Kengo!~"

The red head said.

"Zoey Nozomi."

The other red head said.

"And I'm Gary Oak."

The cocky brunette said.

Angie: "N-nice to meet all of you."

She said as she bowed to show respect to them.

She was younger than everyone and it was wrong to not show respect for the older.

Serena: "You battled very well!~"

She commented as Angie blushed.

Angie: "T-thank you, Serena."

She said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

It was pretty loud. Everyone was talking. I felt pretty left out. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. I can't leave now. That would be very rude.

Ash: "So are you coming?"

He asked me.

I gave him a strange look. What? Everyone was looking at me and was silent. Where are we going?

Ash: "Are you coming to the mall?"

He asked again.

Mall? Today? Well, it would be pretty rude to turn down such a nice offer. I nodded silently. Everyone was very nice. But wait... THE MALL?! Man, I never go there. I didn't even know we were allowed off campus! Well, I hope it goes well.


End file.
